Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light display device with a relatively low price that has no top cover formed of a metallic material to reduce an overall weight.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight that is a disadvantage of a cathode ray tube have received attention. Examples of such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels and electro-luminescence devices.
A display device is a device configured to output an image on a screen according to an image signal and such display device is used in various devices including a monitor and a television. A display module provided in a conventional display device is configured of metallic front and rear covers to secure various film materials including a display panel and a light guide film to front and back sides of the display device.
However, the number of parts formed of metallic materials is increased and the weight of the display device is increased accordingly. The conventional display device has a disadvantage of the high production cost per unit.